rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeffrey Rawlins
Sergeant Major of the Corps Jeffrey Curtis Rawlins (born July 26, 2342, in Susquehanna, Pennsylvania) is a fictional character created by Joshua Underwood in the Star Trek universe. Rawlins is Underwood's most recent character, and has been portrayed by Dutch actor Rutger Hauer since his inception in 2005. Origins Rawlins is of a simple family, mostly from the Midwestern United States, though he himself was born in Pennsylvania. His only noted ancestor is John Aaron Rawlins, a major general in the Union Army during the American Civil War, who served as Ulysses S. Grant's chief of staff for most of the war and right up until Grant's election to the presidency. Though Rawlins died in 1869, his familial connections lasted until well into the 24th century. Jeffrey's father, John A. Rawlins III, was named for the noted general. Rawlins had a humble beginning, born to a family in Pennsylvania. He went to school like everyone else, but he always had an aspiration to be a soldier. Major General Mikhail Britanov saw the potential in the young Rawlins, and personally endorsed his enlistment in the Starfleet Marine Corps. But Rawlins did not want to be an officer; to him, officers were snobs who sat in offices while the enlisted men did all the work. Despite the Borg incursions in the 2360s, Rawlins' early Marine service was uneventful, and he did not advance all that well because of the of the times. Dissatisfied, he resigned from Marine service in 2369. But three years later, he would receive a chance to prove himself. A bond made In 2372, the Dominion War broke out, and Rawlins was reactivated at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. He then participated in the Battle of Korolev Prime, and it was here that he met then-Major Jonathan Ross. They were a contrast of opposites - Ross brash and reckless, Rawlins silent and calculating. They forged a bond in the fires of war that would last the rest of their lives. In 2374, with Rawlins at his side, Ross fought in the battle for Deep Space Nine, and a year later he became the youngest general in history, and he named Rawlins his personal assistant. When the war ended, Rawlins stayed at Ross' side, serving as his personal aide in war and peace. In 2383 he was promoted to Sergeant Major, and he had aspirations of possibly becoming Sergeant Major of the Starfleet Marine Corps, the highest-ranked NCO in the Federation. That aspiration came true late on the evening of August 4, 2384; the new commandant, Admiral Tokugawa Kiyoshi, appointed him the new chief NCO of the SFMC, at the request of Colonel Anatoliy Britanov. Grudge against Neill Rawlins maintains a vehement dislike for Marshal Jeremiah Neill, Ross' uncle, whom he views as egotistical and self-centered. He takes no small degree of pleasure at the fact that his mentor, Mikhail Britanov, defeated Neill in the first official elections for Reydovan Chancellor in the "Anniversary Election" on October 11, 2384. Neill is generally disliked by almost everyone who knows him, especially Ross (despite the fact that he has tried to reconcile) and Rawlins. Grand Admiral Joshua Underwood, Neill's predecessor as Chancellor, is also a semi-vocal critic. Alternate Future In the Fragile Peace storyline on the Silver Crossings server, Jeffrey Rawlins is the chief NCO onboard the U.S.S. Shadowcat, a Sovereign-class vessel designed exclusively for exploration. He maintains his friendship with Jonathan Ross despite their different assignments. Rawlins, Jeffrey